Roo
|18 por equipo, 6 individual}} |horrorshow = si |wthspuesto = 6 |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 10 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 1 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = 9 |cabellocolor = #0C0C0C |pielcolor = #DEAA6E |ojoscolor = #000000 |equipo1 = Videntes silenciosos |equipo2 = Experimental hikers |equipo3 = Nerds |equipo4 = The Mathletes |equipo5 = Testigos del Dragón |wthseliminado = Even the Bears Lie |wtwreliminado = Return, Love and Die |familia = ? |amistades = Lley, Made, Frooty, Chari, Nico (interrumpida en Drama Idols) Nofor, Aleji, Flutter, Cif, Jota, Pilar, Fiore, Spaicy, Phany, Duncs, Marcos |enemigos = Nico (por un tiempo) |wtrpgeliminado = Operation: Problem}}Roo, apodado The Quiet Guy, es un concursante que debutó Wiki Total: Horror Show en el equipo de los Videntes Silenciosos. Más tarde participó en Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race junto a Aleji como parte de los Experimental Hikers. Regreso en Wiki Total: The Next Class en el equipo de los Nerds y luego en The Mathletes, siendo al final anunciado como ganador de la temporada. Regresó para una cuarta temporada en Wiki Total: RPG . Apariencia Roo es un chico de mediana o baja estatura (eso dicen todos), un tanto delgado y de tez mestiza. Tiene el cabello semi-largo de color negro, un tanto despeinado de los lados. En su rostro tiene un par de marcas, una bajo su ojo derecho y otra en su mejilla izquierda. En Wiki Total: Horror Show viste una camisa gris de fondo oscura y un poco más claro de mangas. Usa unos pantalones bastante descuidados y zapatos café claro. En Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race, su apariencia cambia un poco. Ahora usa gafas, guantes y una bolsa de costado que cuelga sobre uno de sus hombros de un cinturón café. Usa un abrigo azul abierto con una camisa de fondo negra. usa los mismos pantalones oscuros de siempre y zapatos... oscuros también. En Wiki Total: The Next Class , Roo llega a la competencia usando un chaqueta verde con una camiseta blanca de fondo. Vestía. además, pantalon negro y los mismos zapatos que uso en la primera temporada. Durante la competencia, tuvo que usar uniforme, cosa que no le gusto mucho. En Wiki Total: RPG, viste un buso morado oscuro, con jeans azules y tenis rojos. Personalidad Roo tiene una personalidad bastante tranquila... tal vez demasiado. Con los demás suele ser un tanto silencioso y tímido (pues es bastante cuidadoso con lo que dice), sobretodo al comienzo de Wiki Total: Horror Show cuando se sentía un poco intimidado por ser uno de los pocos que desconocía a todo el mundo. Con el paso del tiempo, Roo se torna un poco más social aunque no dejaba de ser retraído en conversaciones de grupo. Se le suele atribuir cierta habilidad con la escritura, cosa en la que se toma su tiempo. Le encanta dormir, algo muy frecuente mientras espera o cuando sabe que no hay nada más que hacer en los desafíos. Ama a los animales, pero no es evidente en sus actitudes frente a estos. Es casi incapaz de mentir... casi o algo así. Otra característica de Roo es que suele perder la atención fácilmente, hasta el punto de perderse un poco en los desafíos o quedarse sin ninguna idea. Aun así trata de hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible en los desafíos, preparando lo mejor que pueda sus escritos (que fue en lo que más destaco) o trabajando en equipo. Relaciones |-|WTHS = Frooty (amigos) Fueron ambos miembros de los Videntes Silenciosos. Antes de la fusión, no interactuaron casi en absoluto. No fue sino hasta en Drama Idols, cuando Frooty usa su habilidad para proteger a Feed, que Roo habla con ella con la intención de formar una alianza, ahora que pensaba que los tres corrían en riesgo. Con la alianza, Roo comenzó a conocer cada vez más a los demás concursantes y a interactuar con Frooty, conociendo un poco mejor del camp y de los otros concursantes. La alianza se prolongo hasta su eliminación en Even The Bears Lie, sin embargo, en He's Not Me, Roo comienza a dudar sobre esta, siendo que Frooty ya tenia una alianza formal con Marcos, de la cual ya sospechaba de antes y solo la confirmo hasta ese momento. Aun así, Frooty estuvo protegiéndolo ante esta última, al menos no traicionándolo. Ya eliminado, esperaba que ella y Lley llegasen a la final, cosa que no ocurrió pues quedo semifinalista. Se volverían a ver en un episodio especial de WTNC, en el que Frooty apoyo a Roo con el desafío. [[Lley|'Lley']]' '(amigos) Fueron compañeros de equipo en los Videntes Silenciosos. Roo, como concursante novato de Wiki Total, no entendía el constante remordimiento de Lley sobre su conducta pasada y por ende sobre su frecuente paranoia de ser eliminado. Por ello, regularmente le preguntaba al respecto, sin lograr conocer mucho de su parte. Solo conseguía decir que detuviera su pesimismo, al punto de sentir empatia por él, pero también un poco de rabia, pues no se detenía. Su relación fue un tanto tranquila hasta Drama Idols, donde se descubre que Roo había votado por Vile, aliada de Lley y Nofor. Pese a ello, poco a poco se recompusieron las cosas, tornando todo a la normalidad. Próximos a la fusión se dieron apoyo mutuamente sobre la posibilidad de llegar a la final. Considerando eso y sus positivos cambios, para Roo, Lley no podía ser eliminado y en cambio debía llegar a la final, negándose a cualquier oportunidad de votar en su contra. Cuando Kaali fue eliminada por su culpa, inmediatamente Roo siente remordimiento y busca consejo en Lley. Al final, cuando resulta eliminado y Lley llega a la final, Roo decide apoyarlo con su voto para la victoria, la cual consigue. En WR su interacción es poca, aunque continúan siendo amigos. La eliminación de Lley fue pronta, cosa que entristeció a Roo, cosa que lo pondría peor de no ser que le reprocha el no haberle regalado una de sus pizzas, que no fuese de piña. [[Made|'Made']] (amigos) La relación entre Made y Roo no emerge sino hasta la fusión en WTHS. Siempre su eje común de conversaciones se refería a conejos, específicamente a los que Made cuidaba durante la competencia. Roo, que es amante de los conejos y curioso de la suerte que pueden brindar, insiste a Made que le regale uno de sus conejos, cosa que no hace sino hasta su eliminación, cuando dejo con él a Ellie. [[Nofor|'Nofor']] (amigo) Su relación no ha sido mucho, sin embargo, Roo lo considera uno de los más cercanos en la competencia por peculiares circunstancias. Roo, quien no conocía a nadie, decide escuchar las advertencias de los primeros en hablarle, principalmente sobre Nofor, a quien podían describir como antagonista. Esto le genera conflicto pues ve en Nofor una persona amable, pero sin dejar de tenerle desconfianza. A sus comentarios, Roo trataba de ser ambiguo, evitando charlas que lo comprometieran. La situación se hizo tensa cuando se revela que Roo fue uno de los que elimino a Vile, cosa que molesto a Nofor pues Roo le parecía un aliado. Sin embargo, progresivamente su relación permitió charlas más cotidianas durante y fuera de la competencia. |-|WR = [[Made|'Made']] (amigos) En WR Made y Roo se reencuentran, este ultimo demostrándole que cuido muy bien de su conejo y asegurandole que ella sigue siendo su legitima dueña. En el curso de la competencia, ambos han mostrado preocupación por la posición del otro en las carreras. La interacción de ambos es mayor, pero aun su tema favorito siguen siendo los conejos, principalmente Ellie. Frecuentemente han defendido a los conejos de ser comidos por participantes de la competencia. Roo constantemente bromea (o no) con la posibilidad de tomar otros conejos de Made, incluyendo a su compañero, Juandi, quien viste un traje de conejo. Esto ha hecho que Made sea más restrictiva con Roo a la hora de enseñarle un conejo. Al ser Roo eliminado de WR, cumplió su promesa y devolvió Ellie a Made para que le de suerte en la carrera. Morty/Aleji (amigos/compañero de carrera) Morty (conocido mejor como Aleji) es el compañero de carreras de Roo en WR. Su amor común por las exploraciones de montaña los llevo a denominarse a si mismos como los Experimental Hikers. Durante la competencia, han logrado conocerse en gustos, molestias y ánimos para la competencia. Morty quiere mucho a Ellie, cosa que ha facilitado su amistad... pese a que Ellie constantemente lo muerda. Siempre se apoyan mutuamente pese a las dificultades, pues afrontan una posible eliminación de la competencia. Ambos habian sido eliminados en Lucky Legends, sin embargo, fueron afortunados en regresar a la competencia gracias a los Artist... la felicidad duro poco porque fueron eliminado ese mismo episodio. |-|WTNC = Pos luego... Apariciones Wiki Total: Horror Show (19/23) *7x01 - The Jota Horror Picture Show *7x02 - Pretty Little Corpse Parties *7x03 - Chair-nobyl *7x04 - SCP-096-04 - Elemental Weapons *7x05 - Fall-Out of my Bunker *7x06 - Unperfect Places *7x07 - Bloody Body Builders (sin dialogo) *7x08 - One Hundred Scares, One Hundred Deaths, One Hundred Episode! *7x09 - Drama Idols *7x10 - I Choose Death *7x11 - Broke Down by Pressure *7x12 - Pray & Slay *7x13 - La Secuela: The Revenge of the Who's (aparición) *7x14 - Throw a Feast for Pukers *7x15 - That Price is Unfair *7x16 - The Last Lightning *7x17 - Be My Queen, Be My King of Betrayals *7x18 - He's Not Me *7x19 - Even The Bears Lie Wiki Total Presents: Wikonkulous Race (13/24) *7.5x1 - Giving People Drama *7.5x2 - The Loud Beginning *7.5x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles *7.5x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs *7.5x5 - Regular Episode *7.5x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever *7.5x7 - Miraculos and Fight *7.5x8 - Terratenientes *7.5x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes *7.5x10 - And Then There Were 12 *7.5x11 - Lucky Legends *7.5x14 - The Faking Dead *7.5x15 - Return, Love and Die Wiki Total: The Next Class *8x1 - Homecoming *8x2 - Bonjour & Goodbye *8x3 - It's a Mark Mark Mark Mark World *8x4 - Bitchcraft *8x5 - Fast and Foodders *8x6 - Excel-ent Wars *8x7 - Gleek *8x8 - Africa Moron *8x9 - Wiking School Trip *8x10 - Sweet Taste of Money *8x11 - Merry Christmas, Wiki Total! *8x12 - AfterMark: Losers' Party!(mencionado; representado por Flutter) *8x13 - Dra. Blue Waffles *8x14 - Pollution't *8x15 - Not Fair *8x16 - Miserably Ever After *8x17 - Marky Marky Vocational Club *8x18 - Valentine's Rescue *8x19 - I Guess You Cannot Take The Paint *8x20 - The Bot Factor *8x21 - Who's Afraid of Mark Castle? *8x22 - They Swing Both Ways *8x23 - Thief Student From Beyond the Bus *8x24 - Math the Hell *8x25 - The Last Dance *8x26 - Graduation Curiosidades *Roo ingreso a WT sin previo contacto alguno con sus participantes. Fue en el trascurso de los camps que fuera conociendo a "casi" todos. *La bebida favorita de Roo es el té con malicia... luego el ponche también con malicia. *Constantemente, Roo hacia referencia a Ellie en los desafíos entre WTHS y WTWR. En WTNC pierde protagonismo hasta que en Thief Student From Beyond the Bus revela que desde hace mucho se encuentra en casa. *Su color favorito es el negro... vaya curiosidad. *Fue, junto a Aleji , el último personaje hasta ahora que es eliminado luego de regresar a la competencia. *Conserva consigo la navaja que compró para defenderse de Light. *Tras la victoria de Nute, Roo consigue con ella un'' black to black'' de ganadores de WT. *En las tres temporadas que ha participado, Roo se ha mantenido por encima del TOP 10. *Le gustan los ponnys y los unicornios con largas pestañas... ah no, eso no. Importancia del personaje Galeria |-|Wiki Total: Horror Show= NlDkOns.jpg|Roo y los demás Videntes Silenciosos en la fiesta de bienvenida. Desafio 8.png|Roo y los demás Videntes Silenciosos durante su presentación en Drama Idols Ellie.png|Fotografía de Ellie sobre la cabeza de Roo, luego que Made la compartiera. |-| Wiki Total: The Next Class= Roofotoescolar.png|Foto escolar de Roo. NCRooAntes.png|Roo en su primer encuentro con los Nerds NCNerds.png|Roo en su primer encuentro con los Nerds Roo&MadeProyectodeCiencia.png|Made y Roo trabajando en el proyecto de ciencias. Lata Roo.png|Una de las latas expuestas por Roo en I Guess You Cannot Take The Paint RooBaileEscolar.png|Roo listo para el baile escolar Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: Horror Show Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de los Videntes Silenciosos Categoría:Integrantes de los Nerds Categoría:Integrantes de The Mathletes Categoría:Integrantes de los Testigos del Dragón